hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Magne
Information found online is most likely outdated. All information is to be changed following theory debunk streams, upcoming Patreon comics, and the pilot. Charlie (short for Charlotte) Magne is the princess of Hell, the creator of the Happy Hotel and the protagonist of Hazbin Hotel. She, despite what most of Hell thinks, believes that redemption is possible for all demons and dreams of a better kingdom. Her patients' antics however, (notably Angel Dust), jeopardize the hotel's success. Appearance Charlie is a tall, slim demon with long, blonde hair and red cheeks. Her eyes are black and her sclera is light yellow. She usually wears a black bow tie, a white shirt underneath a red tuxedo, and long black suspenders. In other times, she wears either a black tuxedo or wears just the white shirt. When in '' 'full demon-form' '' (shown during the pilot's trailer), dark-reddish horns protrude from her head and her eyes' sclera turn bright red. *Revision needed* Personality She cares about her friends and her people. She's naive and theatrical, while also bursting with passion. Charlie does everything in her power to make everyone happy and is determined to make her kingdom into a better place. However, she can be stubborn whenever something doesn't go her way. Background She was born in Hell. Relationships Vaggie Vaggie and Charlie share an intimate relationship with each other. Vivziepop describes their relationship as like Jack Skeleton and Sally's relationship from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Angel Dust Angel Dust is Charlie's first patient. They eventually become friends as the pilot progresses. According to Vivziepop, Charlie would punish Angel like a child. Razzle and Dazzle Razzle and Dazzle are Charlie's butlers/helpers, who were gifted to her by Lucifer, her father. Alastor Alastor assists Charlie with her endeavors; it's currently unclear what their relationship is. According to Vivziepop in Ashley Nichols's HAZBIN HOTEL Animation Cleanup Pt. 7 Ft. Micheal Kovach and Vivziepop, she said that they're relationship would happen onscreen during the Pilot. Lucifer Lucifer is Charlie's father. It is currently unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood related. According to Vivzie on YouTuber Artisim Podcast's Episode 59, Charlie takes very much after her dad. Lilith Lilith is Charlie's mother. It is currently unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood related. Gallery Main Article: Charlie/Gallery Charlie flat colors.png|Charlie devil_charlie.gif|Charlie transforms into her Demon form Charlie and her Mother.png|A screenshot of Charlie and her mother Lilith CharlieDemon.png|Charlie in her Demon Form Trivia *She was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. *Charlie is bisexual. *Her last name is Magne according to a "Family portrait" of her and her parents titled: "Magne Family 1871", seen in "Let's Misbehave". *The name Charlie Magne seems to be a pun on Charlemagne (the first emperor of Europe) although there is little reasoning behind it. *According to Vivziepop on her VIVZIE STREEM-Test Test -#1 stream, Charlie's favorite book would be Harry Potter. **Vivzie also said she would like books that have happy endings and strong characters. ***She also said that she would love teen adventure books like Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Hunger Games. ****She also said she would be very basic in her young adult novel. *Charlie's attitude towards a lot of the patients at the hotel is to kind of treat them like children. She can use them as these wayward teens that need helping and need writing and discipline. She's like kind of got a little bit of an immature view of that, so she usually like her punishments for them are where it should be like a much more like serious-like "you need therapy" or their attitude is like "you need a timeout." *According to Vivziepop on one of Ashley Nichols streams, Charlie and Vaggie are a canon couple. *She can speak any demonic languages she grew up with. *She has an ex-boyfriend. *Charlie will have a rival girl, who will be appear in the future. Vivziepop describes her as very Regina Georgie. *She can play piano very well. *When asked if Charlie has a true and full fledged demon form or if it's only when she's completely angry, Vivziepop said that she does and that that's all she can really say. *She thinks there's something magical in humans and demons. *According to Vivziepop in VIVZIE STREEM- MONDAYS AMIRITE -#3 live-stream, she can't say anything about Charlie's family (the royal family). Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Hero